Faith and Wings
by Rorin C
Summary: Tasuki is stuck waiting for Miaka, Tamahome and the others to return when he and Talia have to wait and a filled cottage in the middle of no where. Talia, the Priestess of Suzaku’s life long sister and body guard. Not a Suzaku seven, but meant as a frie
1. Anything you can do i can do better

Plot: Tasuki is stuck waiting for Miaka, Tamahome and the others to return when he and Talia have to wait and a filled cottage in the middle of no where. Talia, the Priestess of Suzaku's life long sister and body guard. Not a Suzaku seven, but meant as a friend to the Priestess by the gods. She and Tasuki wait for almost one week for the others to return. But the heat between them begins to break down Tasuki's I hate women' feeling. More twists etc…

Chapter One

NOTE: i seriously wrote this years ago, i've decided to post it here, cause it's worth a look. I'm not going to have a sequel, or anything else. My anime days are done. hope you enjoy....

* * *

**Faith and Wings**

Tasuki relaxed on the huge bed in the ting room he and Talia could afford. His flaming reddish orange hair burn in the light as Talia leaned over the balcony and viewed the maids below in this cottage. Her hair tied but she wiped around to speak to Tasuki.

"Can you leave me any?" Talia asked in a harsh tone Tasuki as he ate all the rice given to them as a courtesy from the cottage. She stared at him as he kept eating like a race horse the bed until he stopped. "Thank you." Talia stood up to reach for the rice until he quickly ripped out his palm and stopped her then commanded silence.

"BURRRRRRPPPP!" Tasuki burped as loud as he could, sending Talia on the balcony on her ass. She looked up and touched her head to see everything spinning, but she could see he was still eating.

"Oh I hate you! Tasuki all you do is drink sake and sometimes eat!" She shouted while gaining ground and standing up straight, she pulled her dark blue hair back and then closed her eyes and heard him chewing in the background. "But you eat EVERYTHING!" She hollered at him, yet he ignored her until he dropped his chop sticks and lay back down.

"Now I'm finished." He retorted. Talia stormed over and slammed the bowl off his belly sending it crashing onto the floor as it smashed into a thousand pieces. He opened his eyes and glared at her. "You where quieter in the bandits you know." He snapped, striking a cord with her as he implied on the memory of her and Koji, he best friend from the Mountain Bandits which she dated for a few years. She turned red while face him again as he laid with his eyes shut and smugly on the king size bed in the small room of the cottage. Talia looked at him then with a quick movement she elbowed him in the abdomen as he lurched in pain she walked away humming.

"I'm taking a swim," Talia announced in a prissy tone as he nursed his stomach unable to speak. She swung the door open, but turned to him before exiting.

"We have one week Tasuki, one week." She winked at him as he winced in pain and gripped his stomach.

"You little!" He managed to say, but she was already gone.

Talia released her long dark blue hair onto her pale white skin. She looked in the mirror as she unwrapped it from its ribbon covered pony tail as it flowed to her sides. She wrapped her towel around her then glanced in the mirror, she realized why she and Tamahome looked like kin so much, her eyes looked pale blue and sometimes even violet. She touched her face, and then turned over to the crashing waterfall. She stepped on the beautiful tile as she toes felt like silk to its touch. She tossed the towel onto the untouched floor while letting her naked body slip in the water. Talia rested her head back and felt like she was finally at peace. She and Tasuki had been walking for 2 days to get here, and taking Tamahome's orders to stay until they are safe. It didn't help that Tasuki was injured either.

Talia just began to close her eyes and finally fall asleep when a crash came from around the corner. She knew it was a maid or something, as her body began to release and she was unable to let go. The warm water sank into every pour until another louder sound drew near her. She opened her eyes and saw an oranged hair terd standing near the waters edge, with a huge bucket in hand that seemed to be moving. Tasuki froze as Talia covered her chest and leaned over.

"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" She yelled as he just stared at her, but then let go of the bucket and dashed away. She saw it fall, full of dirty and grimy fish from the pond outside.

"PAY BACK'S A BITCH TALIA!!!" He shouted back before running away completely. Talia grabbed her towel and covered her body and thought of chasing him, but afraid of losing her towel she tossed her arms in the air and went to change. She knew this was not the last of Tasuki's surprises for the week.

"He's so stupid, I hate him! Why would Tamahome make me wait with him? Oh wait cause he'll keep me safe'! Tamahome knows he's irresponsible and a rude, and completely incapable of making rational choices!" She growled while putting on her outfit. She put on her kimono which the sleeves, it was a deep blue, with a grey trim, it was long and dress like on the bottom, with slits cut up in the side of each thigh. It hung off her shoulders, as she had an under shirt, white underneath to help hid most cleavage. Talia pulled her hair back, tied it into a pony tail as her long strand stopped at her thighs; she wrapped it in white ribbon then wrapped her fists and forearms in black tape. Talia gazed in the mirror, and remembered the day she came to know these people, Miaka, Tamahome, Chichiri, Hotohori everyone.

_It was midnight, all of the Suzaku and the Priestess where in a small pub_ _eating and drinking._

"Oh shut up Tamahome, I kicked as many _asses_ _as you! You taking full credit would ruin my rep." The drunken Tasuki shouted. Miaka igno__red them both and kept eating rice. The pub was_ _tiny;_ _the bar was in the center covered with 3 beautiful women who served. It was grey, and all wooden in side with tables and benches. The noise level was loud as it was packed._

"Oh Tasuki, only if you could count." Tamahome replied with a small yawn. Miaka still hungry came to the empty part of her bowl, she called for a waitress and who to come and wait on them was Talia.

"Yes miss?"

"More rice please, and umm, another egg roll, wait two more and another plate of shrimp!" She said half excited for the food, rather than Tamahome being back. _Talia, giving her a strange glance, turned and walked away as the drunken Tasuki and Tamahome watched her short white skirt as she walked for Miaka's order._

"Man, wonder what her name is?" Tamahome said before receiving Miaka's glare from hell.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Miaka as Tasaki and Tamahome froze and just watched her walk away.

"Miss!" Talia shook from her memory, and turned to the cottage owner, whom was running towards her in main floor of the place, with a note in hand. "Miss Talia, here, you have, a-a-note Ma'am." He was trying to catch his breath as she nodded politely and tore open the letter. She glanced at its contents then turned to the huffing fat man.

"Please check me and my associate out immediately." She told him then walked away. She ripped up the letter and threw it away, before entering the room. Tasuki was of course no where in sight, so she packed all they had and when exited the room, to find him strolling up the hallway.

"What are you doing with my bag?!" Tasuki cried with a stupid look plastered on his face. She walked by him, with his bag over her shoulder, and of course, he followed.

"We need to meet the other two towns away. I got a letter from Tamahome." She told him as Tasuki ripped the bag off her shoulder, she almost fell forward, but turned and watched him dig in his bag.

"Where's this letter?" He asked as though she lied to him.

"Threw it away, didn't need someone finding it and following us, _again_." She said with a cocked grin while turning to stride out of the cottage. Tasuki's brains exploded as he dashed after her, fist clenched.

"Why did you HAVE to bring that up AGAIN!" He shouted as people began to stare, Talia looked at them and with a fake grin she waved at them. With Tasuki still yelling behind her. She kept waving then turned to him and spoke.

"Cause you screwed up! That's why!" She hissed, then exited the cottage land and passed the white fence and over the road, towards the thick forest. Steaming, Tasuki dragged his bag and caught you to her.

"The road is over there!" He screamed and pointed. She heaved in the trees and snapped back.

"TO NOT BE FOLLOWED YOU CAN'T TAKE THE DAMN ROAD! Tasuki." She spun around and placing her hands on her hips, she watched him throw the bag down, and approach her.

"Now, this is long over due. You and me, right NOW!" Tasuki ripped out his fan, she closed her eyes and smirked.

"You really wanna try?" He nodded his head. Moving her hands, she held them up into a normal stance, then Tasuki licked his lips, and swung his fiery fan to call it's power, she grinned, but before she could even get a swing in, she had this distressed look on her face, a look of pain. She fell to the dirt below, hugging her stomach. Tasuki looked shocked, he'd won. Yet, he had not even touched her yet. Tossing his fan under the back of his shirt, he quickly knelt down hearing her cries of pain.

"Talia! What is it?" He asked, unsure of what happened. Her eyes where winced shut as she managed to pull back her hands, Tasuki leaned over and viewed the cause of her pain. Blood was drenched on her hands and clothing. He viewed her face, pale and concerned, just as his face was. He hates women, but he'd never admit to adoring Talia, and loving Miaka. It wasn't in his vocabulary. He cared for them both, and seeing the strongest women (besides Nuriko) in horrible and unbearable pain was life shattering.

"Okay Talia, we need to get to a doctor," He knelt over and placing his arms under her body, he picked her up as she moaned in pain, until her cries where silenced. Tasuki forgot about the bag, he darted by, as Talia was no longer stable enough to hold her head up. Tasuki looked down while running onto the street.

"Talia? Talia!" he cried. But no simple remark was released form her always open' smart-ass comments. He began distraught himself, and screamed for help.

"A DOCTOR! I NEED A DOCTOR! PLEASE!" He shouted causing attention to be transferred to him and his lifeless beautiful friend.


	2. The Stars

Chapter 2

(note, re-read Chapter One if you don't understand what happened, I updated and smashed chapter one with more info. lol,)

* * *

Tasuki constantly paced outside the small shack these people called an operation room. His brow was soaked with sweat, and he was nervous and knew he needed the others to help. He looked up for the first time in hours, it was the night sky.

_The sky,_ Tasuki thought. _Talia loves the stars and the back drop of the dark sky. She can't die I- we need her. She's Miaka's confidant, a strong fighter, and our corky friend. She's not one of the Suzaku,_ Tasuki recalled, _but she is one of us, the sister of the Priestess, and life long protector and double! She can't help protect Miaka if she's dead!_ Tasuki's mind began to fight with him. _But is that all of why she can't die? I mean she's annoying, outrageously pricey; she can never leave anything be, always in the middle of everyone problems. She has to be the mediator in everything. She's funny, sweet, caring, loveable, and gorgeous._

Tasuki shook his head, not needing his thoughts as he stared at the stars he hoped Talia could view again.

"She has a sword wound, straight into her small intestine. I stitched it up," The doctor scared Tasuki when he lurked up behind him with the door slightly open, Tasuki looked in and saw a bowl of bloody towels as the doctor wiped his hands with another towel.

"She's lucky." The doctor raised an eyebrow and leaned over. "She's lucky if she can ever produce offspring," He admitted to him. The doctor must have figured Tasuki was her lover as he patted him on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He said in a compassionate voice. "She needs sleep, then I understand you need to leave soon. So, I have arranged a carriage tomorrow morning, with a single horse. You keep on a clean path and she should heal nicely. Again, I'm sorry." He said while touching his chubby belly. He was bawled, had a black beard and seemed to drink when he was off duty.

But Tasuki ignored him and stepped slowly towards the door. Then realized he had lost the money he could have paid the doctor with. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath. It seemed so hard, stepping in the lit room and seeing Talia, on her side, her back towards him. He knelt down and touched her shoulder. She rolled over slightly. Her face was tired and worn. But she still looked beautiful.

"Hey," Talia mumbled in a low voice. Tasuki smiled like he was alive again, his heart couldn't stop jumping. He recovered her with his jacket, and then knelt down again.

"How do you feel?" Tasuki had a million questions looming in his mind, but that was the only thing that came out.

"Better," he knew she was lying; she never liked people feeling sorry for her. He and she were alike in so many ways. He brushed he soft hair out of her eyes, then looked back into her beautiful starry eyes.

"What happened?" He asked her, she blinked then touched her stomach, where she could feel the stitches embedded in her skin. Gripping her slashed abdomen together.

"I haven't be truly honest," She and took a deep breath.

"Forget it, you sleep we'll talk in the morning." He began to lean over and was going to kiss her forehead, but stopped.

"No, now. Before I forget." She said while tugging his wrist so he'd knelt to her level again. "When Tamahome was evil, and I was by his side, something happened. I was hurt in a foolish matter, and with Yuy's orders, Tamahome gave me his blood." She took a breath. "It's magically entwined with mine now. At times we connect some how, and at other time we don't." She blinked. "Yuy wanted us to be like her twin puppets. She hopped this would link us like it does to the twins. Though I was able to stop it, cause I wasn't evil. I didn't. I couldn't make my move without you all near. So I didn't. His blood swirled with mine, and we were both injected with it." She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling slight pain. Tasuki touched her hand, as she gripped it firmly. "We didn't want to tell anyone, because we thought it could be used against us. It happens sometimes," She gazed at her stomach. "And others it doesn't." She told him. Tasuki nodded his head, unsure of what to say. He stood up, now cold without his jacket.

"Sleep, in the morning, we'll talk more." His face seemed understanding; he turned away, and blowing out the candle that lit the room.

"Tasuki!" Talia mustered the energy to call him before he left the room. He turned before leaving, with his hand on the door and glanced at her.

"I can't sleep, even if I wanted too." She began, Tasuki face her and leaned on the doorframe. "Can you take me outside, to watch to stars?" He was about to nodded, be remembered the doctors words, but also knew she wouldn't listen. He walked over, and picked her up, sheet, jacket and all. Walked out onto the porch, he knelt down, allowing her to sit. Tasuki sat next to her, as she relaxed her head on his shoulder, still in pain. He felt awkward, placing his arm around her, making sure she wouldn't fall.

"We should find Tamahome, shouldn't we?" She said. Her voice was scratchy and tired; he wanted her to sleep as they gazed at the bright stars.

"No, I'm sure they can take care of it. We have a couple days."

"3 days." She corrected him. He looked over at her, seeing her hair only in his view. He turned back and watched the stars twinkle. He felt better now, now that she was safe. With his hand on her waist, he didn't feel strange any more. He was relaxed, when he realized, she had finally fallen sleep.


	3. Healed

Chapter 3

* * *

_Gosh, he sure does sleep longer than I do._ Talia thought, while looking at Tasuki sleep. She tossed the jacket he wrapped around her, straight onto his face. He didn't even flinch. She rolled her eyes, then, in her crouched position; she leaned over, and unwrapped her stomach. The wound was no more than a scar now. She knew Tamahome was healed, therefore healing her in a rapid time. _Think I should wake him and tell him I'm fine? Oh whatever._ The night before was a huge blur; she wasn't even sure what happened after the forest. All she remembered was yelling, Tasuki yelling. She cover her belly again, then watched him rolled over, eyes wide open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" Tasuki jumped up and yelled at her, he grabbed her without asking and picked her up.

"Tasuki!" She shouted, needing his attention, but no, he placed her on the carriage.

"Stay put!" He shouted back at her, as she moved.

"Tasuki! I'm fine! Tamahome has been healed, so my wounds have been too," She told him; he looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" He knew what she said, but now felt stupid for fusing over her. "Really? Well I guess we should walk then." Tasuki said, while crossing his arms. She nodded her head and hopped off. Tasuki put on his jacket again, as they began to walk.

It was silent for more than most of the day. They were so used to being an ass to each other. Now after Tasuki's compassion, she couldn't rag on him, not quit knowing what happened that is. She crossed her arms, as the dirt build up in her shoes was heavy. She looked over at him, thinking he deserved a thank you.

"Um, Tasuki?"

"Yeah." He said in his normal rude tone.

"Um, well thanks, for yesterday I mean. And whatever I said, or did. I'm sorry, and it didn't mean a thing. I was woozy." She told him, a sudden prick made Tasuki's brain go over time. She had said nothing that she needed to apologize for. It occurred to him, she didn't want him to know something. He looked at her, as a sly grin covered his mouth, deciding to pick that itch later.

"We still have a fight we need to finish." He announced she stopped, and eyed him.

"No magic."

"Fine."

"On three."

"Sure."

"One,"

"Two, THREE!"

SMACK

BANG

CRASH

SMACK

HUFF!

There was a long pause, as the dust settled. Tasuki was sprawled out on the floor, lip bleeding, and eyes twirling. Talia was gripping her right leg and groaned in pain.

"Why did you do that!" Tasuki whined while sitting up and seeing his lip, bloody.

"It's not your lip! It's my knuckles," He viewed her knuckles, cradling her leg. They were bloody and cracked. He grinned with happiness. "Oh shut up!" She snapped. He shook his head, wanting things to stop spinning. He tired to stand up, but just ended up falling over instead.

"I swear," Tasuki said while holding his head still, thinking that would help.

"OH shut up! I'm the one bleeding." She whined.

"THAT'S HIM!" Someone in the distance screamed and pointed at Tasuki. Talia and he turned and noticed a gathering a few yards away, they looked like an ants to her. A man, with a long sword ran towards them. Talia turned to Tasuki as he looked stumped.

"Suppose their coming over here?"

"I think so," Talia said. She turned back to him, then stood up.

"Ma'am! It'll be fine! This man will never touch another woman for the rest of his life!" A man, with deep red short hair, with a sword and white shirt on held his glistening sword up to Tasuki's throat.

"What?" Talia said in confusion, then turned and saw about 3 other tough men coming over. The man pulled Tasuki up as he yelled.

"Let go of me you dirt bag!" The man slapped Tasuki, and then pierced his sword onto Tasuki's cheek.

"YOU RELAX! Make you feel good when you hit women?" The man said as Tasuki looked just as confused as Talia.

"Huh?" he managed to say. "She hit me first!"

"OH NO I DIDN'T!" Talia retorted, and then thought she shouldn't have said anything as the man became even angrier. Now huddled in a half dozen men, Tasuki was dragged off.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM?" She screamed as a few women came to her side and started goggling at her injuries.

"Oh sweetheart, you're free now, there's no need to protect a wife beater." One said in a compassionate voice. Talia gave her an evil glare.

"Wife beater? He's not my husband." She announced, but it didn't faze them. They just directed her to a small hotel. Where she was ordered to stay until Tasuki was put in a cell. She tried to escape and collect Tasaki. But she was guarded by a few of the local farmers with weapons. In fear that he would return to beat' her again. Her knuckles where covered up, and her shin was iced. But she just wanted Tasuki back.


	4. Released

Chapter 4

* * *

"When can I see him?" It was a day later, she wasn't able to sleep when women, former beaten women kept stopping by and giving her cakes and muffins. She shouted he didn't mean to hurt her. But they all figured she was in denial, even the sheriff. They even locked her in her room, thinking she'd do anything to get her lover' out. She would too, but it was driving her nuts. She didn't wanna hurt anyone, but decided enough was enough.

"That's it," She growled, and then with a swift move, she kicked the door down, sending two men onto their stomachs, and an early sleep. She looked at them, and rolled her eyes in complete frustration. She ran down the hall, and then realized she needed a disguise. She reached in a room, and grabbed a hooded green robe. Flipping it over her body, she went outside.

"But I didn't do ANYTHING!" Tasuki screamed at the sheriff who was playing cards a few feet from his cell. Tasuki leaning from his bared cage, then sighed after hours of pleading. He told them why they fought, and how she kicked his ass. But they didn't believe him, said they had witnesses and that he'd never touch another female in his lifetime. It had been at least 19 hours of this steaming, stinky cell. Filled with only him.

Tasuki spent most of his time thinking Talia left him for dead, being that he was suppose to be killed in 2 hours. Many men and women, throwing vegetables and such visited him. But only to yell and shout, after the third person, he stopped caring.

Talia walked over the street, and saw a huge line, she by passed most of the line, and noticed it was a protest to kill the jailed one now.

"Tasuki," She muttered, and then ran in front of the line. She saw him, in a cell, alone with people shouting at him. She pushed her way in, and turned to the sheriff. "Let me speak to my brother please," She pretended to be crying and begged him. He nodded his head and waved the others out. She walked over to the cell, and Tasuki sighed heavily believing she was another protester. She leaned in and looked up. His face lighted up as he ran to the bars. "Hello brother," She told him.

"Oh sister!" He gave a fake shout in hope. She leaned in.

"I'm so sorry,"

"You'd better be." He whispered.

"Not my fault, you asked for it." He gave her a crossed look, and she understood it was a bad time to argue. He leaned towards her and spoke.

"They're planning to hang me in about, umm 10 minutes. The protestors want me killed ASAP." He said in a small cheerful tone. She rolled her eyes then nodded her head. She'd get him out.

"Their gunna kill me Talia!" He tried to make her seem more urgent about it. She leaned into the bar and began.

"No they're not Tasuki. Just calm down, relax, be a good prisoner." Be he wasn't smiling. His face was concerning, Talia had to get him out, there was no question.

Talia watched him lower his head slightly while gripping the bars, which her head was between. She took her hand, lifted his solemn face. Their eyes caught one another's gaze. It was hard to resist, so they didn't, Tasuki's normal attitude was waning, and Talia was troubled. She turned her head slightly, as he leaned in and kissed her. A real kiss. The undying substance Tasuki and Talia had been fighting ever since she entered the Suzuki's family. After moments of pure passion, Tasuki pulled back slightly then saw the sweet promising tone Talia had, but before she walked away, she kissed him again. She didn't want too, but she did release his lips, his face seemed confused as to why she walked away. He didn't want it to end, though he'd never admit it.

Dashing out of the jail, she kept her face covered when she heard a scream.

"SHE'S GONE!"

"Great they noticed." Talia mumbled while trying to figure out what to do. She lifted her hood brief moment, and saw a weaponry shop. She knew what to do now.


	5. Burned

Chapter 5

* * *

"Oh shut up!" Tasuki yelled while being tied in the middle of the towns crossing roads, he was going to be burned to death. The protestors chanted and tossed their arms in the air in joy. He wondered how many people this small town had. They tied him up, and he started rapidly looking for the hooded savior. The crowd gawked at Tasuki, ready for his sinning ass to be burned.

"STRAIGHT TO HELL!" One chanted. Tasuki rolled his eyes and tried to stay calm, but his forehead was sweating and his face was pale.

"Only if they didn't tie these so tight." He mumbled while trying to release his hands. He gritted his teeth while struggling. Talia was still no where in sight either. He began to panic as the flames where lit around his feet. They began to grow higher, almost touching his shin, he tried to release his hands again, but it didn't work as well. But suddenly, his hands were free; he gripped the wood stake he was once tied to so he wouldn't fall into the blazing mess, then felt his ankles dangle over the fire when the crowd's messages stopped. He didn't waste time, jumping off the stake and over the flames Tasuki began running to his freedom in the forest ahead.

"GET HIM!" A guard screamed, but he was then nailed in his shoulder with a dagger, as did the others who tried to follow Tasuki as he disappeared into the forest. Then the crowd thought it wise to try and catch him as well. But before they could even enter the forest, almost 50 daggers landed at its entrance, making a thick line that no one dared to enter. They all turned and saw a hooded man on the roof.

"NOW GET HIM!" They decided Tasuki was a loss, then headed for the dagger thrower.

Tasuki stopped running about 40 minutes ago; he was in the thick brush and knew the town wouldn't bother anymore. He was curious to where Talia was though, and then a dagger was poking from the tree up ahead.

"Wondered were you are." Tasuki said as Talia came from a tree branch, Tasuki saw a pile of daggers; she must have been there long. She heard his voice then jumped down and ran to him with a hug. Tasuki wrapped his arms around her waist, as she hung around his neck, as it seemed natural. The smiles they had were something they needed. Releasing one another, they pulled back and Tasuki started. "Bout damn time you saved me. I was almost fried!"

"You have the nerve!" She growled while turning away. "You just have to ruin everything!"

"Oh it's you who got us in this problem!"

"Seems as though you started it!" She snapped back while picking up her daggers.

"How did you get those!" he yelled.

"STOLE'EM TO SAVE YOUR ASS!" She yelled while putting one in her shoe and another under her shirt, then stabbed the dirt and covered them up. Tasuki placed his hands on his hips and watched her.

"I'm tired, spent most of the past two days in a room, guarded." Tasuki laughed.

"HA! I've been in a jail cell!" Tasuki growled, knowing she couldn't compare. But she didn't respond. She curled up in a small ball, and closed her eyes, and finished her memory.

"Talia, we've got trouble outside, you wanna take care of it?" A bartender said, male of course requested she take care of it and not him. Wiping her hand she nodded her head and walked passed the unknown Suzaku and the Priestess to stop the fight outside.

Stepping off the porch, she saw two men growling and fighting each other. Little did s_he know it was Tamahome and Tasu__ki._

"Alright boys. That's enough to night. Let's solve this in the morning shall we?" She said while pushing them off each other. They looked at her, and Tamahome, drunk swung at her. She ducked and then decked hi_m in the stomach. This made Tasu__ki ang__ry as Tamahome keeled over. Tasu__ki went for a right hook, but she moved and kicked him in the stomach._

"SEE THAT!" Miaka yelled, seeing a glow from Talia's wrist. It was a symbol, a glowing red symbo_l, and the symbol of faith. Tasu__ki's symbol of wings glowed as well as Tamahome's. It was then; she was welcomed into the Suzaku._

Opening her eyes she realized it had been almost 40 minutes of day dreaming memories. She looked over and saw Tasaki shivering in the night's cold breeze. Though he did have more clothing than she did, she crawled over to him and slid next to him. He was on his side facing her, when she put her arm over him.

"WHAT!" Tasuki awoke and was now holding her above him, thinking she was a robber or something. She was shocked as his hands pinned up her over him. Tasuki's face was still looking angry, mad he was woken from sleep.

"You, you where shivering. So I thought I'd come over here-" She wasn't sure what else to say, he lowered her a little, then Talia felt a flash over her body.

"I was?" Tasuki said softly. Talia nodded her head, and then he lowered her to the point where her body was relaxed on his. Tasuki ran his hand over her back, then for the third time their lips meet. She pinned her hand on Tasuki's chest as his hand held her close. It was bout damn time too!

Their breathing became heavy has they rolled over, now with Tasuki on top of her. He pulled back, and their eyes meet. Talia smiled, then kissed him quickly before they took each others clothes off. The heat between them was like fire.

For months now everyone noticed, and they'd just stopped fighting. They cared about each other more then they could ever say. If one was missing, the other was crazy and anxiety-ridden. When Talia was with Tamahome, and Yuy, Tasuki was beyond depressed. He was lifeless. Under Yuys powers, when Tasuki saw Tamahome and Talia kiss, he died inside. Speaking was a bit of a strain too. Constantly picking on each other, the yelling, the fighting everything was all about tonight.

Their movement was entwined with one another. Their bodies glowed with sweat their breathing was corresponding with each other. Tasuki's eyes where locked with Talia's while making love. The clothes were covered around them. It was a few hours before they began to breath at a normal pace. Tasuki had his arms around Talia, as she slept with her head on his built chest. Tasuki slowly feel asleep as well. His jacket covering them, the morning lingered as they slept.

  



	6. The Morning after

Chapter 6

* * *

Tasuki rolled over, the sun blazing in his eyes, and then noticed Talia's body no longer in his arms. Turning over, he was her changing back into her clothes. He watched her with a smirk. He enjoyed no longer having to hide the fact that he loved her.

_How could I, Love someone? I mean I love Miaka, Tamahome, but Talia? We made love last night, I proved my love. She must love me too._ Tasaki thought when she turned fully clothed.

"Finally." She mumbled. He was smiling; it was a good sign. Talia leaned over to him, and kissed him softly. He placed his hand on her cheek as his tongue wrestled with hers. Leaning back, she looked in his eyes; they seemed softer, less angry, and more loving. "We should get going; Miaka and the others could be there right now."

"Oh so what!" Tasuki retorted in a joking manner, then stood up in front of her. He was completely naked, and she raised an eyebrow as he placed his arms around her. She bit her lip while touching his chest. "Wanna disappear for a few more days?" He asked his seemed so sweet. She lowered her head and sighed.

"We can't, you know we can't. I need to talk to Tamahome." Talia said as Tasuki changed tones again. He released her then began putting his clothes on. "What?" She asked while her arms at her sides.

"Always Tamahome."

"Oh Tasuki! I need to speak to him about this thing, this connection we have! You can't get mad at me for that! Don't be jealous!" Tasuki placed his jacket over the rest of his clothes and kept his back to her. She slowly went to him, and touched his back. "I don't, don't love Tamahome like I love you." She by passed her stubborn side and admitted to him what she truly felt. She locked her arms around him. "I don't fight with Tamahome, I don't wonder where he is, I, I wonder where you are. What you're doing." He sighed deeply.

"You kissed him once."

"I pretended it was you." She replied. He turned to her, and saw the truth in her eyes. He was worried; worried it was a lie, fake. That what they shared wasn't real. Tasuki would never say it, but he was scared. After the words repeated in his mind, he nodded his head, and placed his arm around her shoulder. They began walking through the forest too meet the others. Unsure what to do, or tell the other Suzaku, they just walked, enjoying each other and what the found.

THE END


End file.
